


Ducks

by alxnso



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, Silly, small cameo from robyn too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxnso/pseuds/alxnso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home one night to find person B isn’t there. They eat alone, go to sleep alone, and when they wake up B is still gone. Suddenly a duck appears at A’s doorstep. The duck is person B. Person. B. Is. A. Duck.</p>
<p>i cant believe i did this. i cant believe it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

Lofty had already told Cal he wasn't feeling great and that Charlie had advised him to go home. Cal knew this. So why, when he had finally dragged Ethan from his work, had he come home to find Lofty nowhere to be seen?

"Perhaps he's gone back to Max and Robyn's." Ethan suggested, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs. Cal frowned.

"Why would he do that?"

"It's a bit closer than here? Anyway, when are you two going to find your own place? You're managing to cramp out both me and Robyn." Ethan began to head back upstairs where they had previously been looking for Lofty.

"Like I said this morning - soon." With that, Cal disappeared into the kitchen with his phone held up to his ear. He rang Lofty's phone four or five times until he was certain his boyfriend was not going to answer it.

"Ethan!" Cal called. "Is Lofty's stuff still as it was this morning?" There was the sound of footsteps and shuffling and Ethan shouted back downstairs that everything was exactly as it was before. Sighing heavily, Cal pulled open the fridge door and gazed at the snacks presented to him. Sluggishly, he selected a choice of cheeses and grabbed a packet of biscuits from the cupboard. He trudged back upstairs and sank onto his bed, munching miserably on his dinner. A couple of hours later and still nothing had been heard from Lofty. Robyn had even called Ethan earlier, telling him that Lofty hadn't been at their house at all and Cal felt utterly hopeless. He slept alone that night, the hope that he'd wake up to Lofty's warm smile in the morning sending him into a deep sleep.

☆

"Cal. We're going to be late. Get out of bed." Ethan's voice tore through Cal's peaceful slumber and he groaned, willing away his responsibilities. Slowly, he rolled over and frowned.

"Did Lofty come home last night?"

"Nope." Ethan disappeared downstairs and grabbed some form of cereal bar from the cupboard as he passed it. As Cal extracted himself from his bed and pulled on some clothes, he couldn't help but think about where Lofty could possibly be. Had Lofty been anything like himself, he would have expected to find him at a bar or curled up on a pub sofa with every intention of throwing up into the nearest toilet at the next opportunity. However, since Lofty landed himself a job at Holby, he'd taken being a nurse much more seriously and had dropped almost all the drinking and partying. Cal shrugged to himself in defeat and trotted downstairs, opening the front door on his way to the kitchen to let in a bit of fresh air. He hadn't been paying much attention and when the door drifted open, a small duck stood up and hopped inside before following Cal into the kitchen. Upon seeing the duck, Ethan's eyes widened and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Cal. Look." Cal spun around and almost laughed at the duck which was looking right up at him.

"It's a duck."

"Obviously." Ethan sighed and crouched down in front of it. "We're going to be late for work, Mr. Ducky." As Ethan stood back up, Cal gave him a strange look, stepped over the duck and strided out of the house. Smiling to himself, Ethan picked it up and placed it outside before swiftly shutting the door and catching up with Cal.

"We'd better be quick. Lofty might even be there to greet us." Ethan muttered.

☆

Cal and Ethan hurriedly arrived at work with seconds to spare, dropping their bags in the locker room and rapidly changing into scrubs. As Cal headed to main reception to evaluate the casualty situation, Lofty approached him and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Oh hello, Doctor Chiltern. How are you?" Cal grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm fine! I mean, apart from your brother calling me Mr. Ducky."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ thank you for reading ♡


End file.
